It's Better Late Than Never
by jmtansom
Summary: Draco: I know it's too late to say this, Hermione... Hermione: It's okay, Draco. It is better late than never
1. Just A Kiss

SIXTH YEAR  
  
Time: 2:00pm  
  
Place: Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Where is Hermione?"  
  
"I did not see her around lately"  
  
Ron and Harry are once again sitting in the Gryffindor common room beside the fireplace, where it's warm and cozy to do Snape's bloody homework: write a two feet long essay on Winggenweld Potion.  
  
Then Hermione came hurrying up to them, dropping her books hard on the table that it caused Ron's ink bottle to spill.  
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione said. "I'll fix that." she got her wand from her pocket. "reparo." Then everything went back to where it was: the inkbottle stood upright once again and the ink that spilled on the floor, vanished.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Um. to the library with." Hermione held her hand to her mouth.  
  
"You were with someone in the library?"  
  
"Um. uh. I w-was."  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Ron stood up. "spill it!"  
  
"Well, uh. last n-night," Hermione begun. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione as if the answer to Snape's homework is etched on her face.  
  
"I got a secret message f-from someone who doesn't like to be recognized." "What?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked at Ron with an im-not-yet-finish look. Then Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged, and he nodded.  
  
"Well, h-he just said." Hermione begun. "Wait! I think I still have the note." Hermione searched her pocket. "I know I placed it somewhere here. GOT IT!" She laid the small piece of parchment on the table and Harry and Ron leaned forward to read: dearest hermione, can you meet me at the library tomorrow, after lunch? About 12:30? Meet you there!  
  
"So you went to the library to meet him? Ron asked. And Hermione nodded.  
  
"Are all your questions answered now?" she asked.  
  
"Um. actually, no." answered Ron. "Who exactly is this guy?"  
  
"Um. uh. I w-was with." Hermione sputtered. "Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Neville Longbottom?!" both chorused loudly.  
  
"You had a date with Neville?" asked Harry.  
  
"I did not have a date with Neville!"  
  
"What a bad choice, Hermy." Ron muttered.  
  
"I SAID I DID NOT HAVE A DATE WITH NEVILLE!! AND DON'T CALL ME HERMY, OKAY?!"  
  
Everyone in the common room turned to look.  
  
"And besides," added Hermione. "Professor McGonagall called me to give me my spare prefect badge."  
  
"What were you and Neville doing in the library, anyway?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um." Hermione begun. "He asked me to teach him the vanishing spell."  
  
"Ha!" said Ron. "So that he can vanish himself from sight if something he did not expect to happen will occur."  
  
Some of the students, who heard made some giggling sounds.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, who both gave him a keep-your-mouth-shut look.  
  
"Okay then, I'll keep my mouth shut." Then Ron looked around the Gryffindor common room, he stood on his chair and said. "Everyone, who wants to play a game of truth or dare?"  
  
Everyone turned to look. Some hurriedly went to where Ron, Harry and Hermione sat. And a few though, like Neville, went out the common room and some went up to their dormitories. But most went to play truth or dare.  
  
There was a crowd in front of Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, who nodded, then to Hermione, who shrugged.  
  
"Can we sit and form one big circle?" asked a third-year girl at the very back of the crowd.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
So they formed one big circle and they sat on the floor.  
  
Then Seamus, who was the first to join the game shouted. "What are we waiting for?! Let's keep the ball rolling!" He glanced at Lavender, his crush (or maybe more than a crush) for about four years now. And Lavender caught his eye and blushed. So did Seamus.  
  
"But before we start," Ron said. "Let us all be fair, okay?"  
  
Once again, everyone agreed.  
  
"I'll start," said Hermione. "Um. Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay then. Um." Hermione begun. "Who was your first real kiss?"  
  
Ginny, who had came to join, gasped.  
  
And some, whispered something to others.  
  
"Er- Cho."  
  
"Okay. very well," said Hermione. "Harry, pick someone."  
  
"Um. Lavender."  
  
Lavender, who was muttering something to the girl beside her looked at Harry, then she nodded. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Harry thought for a moment then said. "I dare you to kiss a guy from the game."  
  
Lavender was shocked. And she did not even risk looking at Seamus.  
  
"Is that my dare?" she asked. And Harry nodded.  
  
Parvati looked at Lavender with a grin on her face.  
  
She really loves to tease Lavender with her secret boyfriend, Seamus.  
  
And she knows that the guy Lavender will choose to kiss is Seamus.  
  
She turned to Seamus with a can-you-be-that-someone look. And  
  
Seamus just shrugged.  
  
"How many minutes?" Lavender asked Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Ron then to Hermione, who both shrugged, then he said "Any suggestions from the audience?"  
  
A few hands shot up in the air.  
  
"How about a minute?!" a second-year suggested.  
  
"No. A minute is too long, I think." another voice said. "How about 30  
  
seconds?"  
  
"Nah, that's too short." added another voice.  
  
There were murmurs from the circle and Harry said, "Er- excuse me. there was a suggestion here from Ms. Ginny Weasley," silence fell, and everyone turned to hear the suggestion. "Well, she said. let the victim choose."  
  
So Lavender went to Seamus, and whispered to him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay." Seamus replied. "Let's get over with this then?" And Lavender gave a slight nod.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
And without another word, Seamus, brushed his lips against Lavender's.  
  
They kissed passionately.  
  
Lavender thought as they kissed.  
  
Seamus thought.  
  
After a while, they parted.  
  
The kiss lasted for 45 seconds.  
  
The viewers clapped and some even whistled.  
  
"Okay." Harry said as Lavender went back to where she sat. "Pick someone, Lavender."  
  
Lavender looked around, and her gaze landed on her best friend, Parvati.  
  
"Parvati, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um. truth."  
  
"Okay." said Lavender. "Who is-"  
  
"NO!" Parvati exclaimed. "No, not truth! I want d-dare."  
  
Silence fell for a moment.  
  
"Okay then," Lavender continued. "I dare you to-"  
  
"PLEASE DON'T LET ME KISS SOMEONE!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you kiss someone." added Lavender. "I dare you to. make a vow. raise your right hand up. and repeat after me."  
  
Parvati raised her right hand up. I, Parvati Patil will promise not to tease my best friend, Lavender Brown about Seamus Finnigan ever again.  
  
Seamus blushed.  
  
Then, everyone clapped. but no one whistled this time.  
  
"Is my dare done?" Parvati asked. And Lavender gave her a slight nod.  
  
"Ron," added Parvati. "truth or dare?"  
  
"Um. uh. tr-dare-truth."  
  
"Make up your mind Weasel."  
  
"Truth."answered Ron. "No! Dare!"  
  
"Okay then," added Parvati. "I dare you to. to kiss Ms. Granger."  
  
"Wha-!"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"You've got no choice, mate." Harry gave Ron a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"A dare is a dare."  
  
Silence fell for a moment.  
  
Then, everyone chanted: Weasel and Granger sitting on the tree. K I S S I N G. First comes love. Second comes-  
  
Hermione and Ron blushed  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ron roared. And every one fell silent.  
  
"Okay. I'll d-do it." Ron said slowly and softly that only a few heard it.  
  
There were murmurs on the crowd. But then they all cheered as Ron went to Hermione, who avoided his eyes.  
  
"Shall I?" Ron asked Hermione. And Hermione gave a slight nod.  
  
Once again, silence fell.  
  
Ron, neither did Hermione wait for another second before they pressed their lips against each other. Ron thought as they kissed passionately.  
  
Ron tried to deepen the kiss but Hermione had parted.  
  
To Hermione it was just a kiss. 


	2. Empty Classroom in the Third Floor

Place: Snape's Dungeon (potions class)  
  
Hermione didn't sleep well last night. and neither did Ron and the rest of them.  
  
But Neville had a great night sleep last night. He snored loudly that caused most of them to sleep during Potions class, with the Slytherins, the following day.  
  
"POTTER!!" Snape roared.  
  
Harry immediately awoke, and stood up.  
  
"Tell me, Potter," added Snape. "what will I get if I will mix Flubberworm mucus with Dittany?"  
  
"I d-don't know, sir"  
  
"Very well," muttered Snape. "looks like the Potter-boy didn't read his essay, eh?!"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Sit down." commanded Snape.  
  
And Harry obeyed.  
  
Lavender, who was sitting between Parvati and Seamus was scribbling something on a tiny piece of parchment. Harry wondered what it was until Snape said. "No passing of notes, Ms. Brown." And with that, he withdrew his wand from his pocket and muttered something which no one can hear, the piece of parchment Lavender was scribbling a few seconds ago, flew up high in the air and Snape caught it in his hand. He read the note for a while, and tapped it with his wand, then the piece of parchment burst into flames and disappeared.  
  
"Snape's got no privacy at all." Hermione whispered, afraid that Snape might also catch her having a conversation with friends.  
  
After their Potions class, Ron and Harry went straight to the Gryffindor common room to practice spells for Transfiguration, the following day. And Hermione went to her Arithmancy class.  
  
On their way to the common room, they bumped into Cho Chang and her friend.  
  
"Uh. sorry." Harry said and he nudged Ron, gesturing him to say sorry too.  
  
But he didn't. Instead he was staring to Cho's friend, Marrieta in way as if she is his girlfriend. (.you know, in a sweet way.)  
  
"Um. hi!" added Ron, stretching out his arm for Marietta to shake.. "My name's Ron Weasley. and you are.?" Both their hands on grip.  
  
"My name's Marietta. nice to meet you."  
  
"Ehem." Cho coughed intentionally. And Harry gave a slight laugh. " Sorry we collided with you guys." added Cho. "we'd better go. We still have double Herbology class, before and after lunch."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Place: Gryffindor common room.  
  
While Ron was busy practicing and concentrating on the Transfiguration spell, Harry was also busy thinking about the incident a while ago with Cho and her friend, Marietta. and her connection to Ron. "Sorry to disturb your concentration, Ron," Harry begun. "but. do you fancy. Mar-"  
  
"Hi, guys!" someone, a girl interrupted. "okay if I join you?!"  
  
It was Ginny. She dropped to the seat beside Harry and started scribbling down a long piece of parchment. "What's that, Ginny?" Harry asked. And Ron looked from Harry then to her sister. "Oh, this?!" she held the piece of parchment up. "This is Professor Flitwick's research homework."  
  
Harry stood up. "Where are you going Harry?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, mate, where are you going?" added Ron.  
  
"To. to the library." Harry replied. "See you at lunch."  
  
As Harry went out of the portrait hole he thought:   
  
Time: Hour past ten in the morning  
  
Place: Hogwarts Library  
  
"Hi there 'arry!" Luna greeted Harry as he sat down. "Hi!" came Harry's answer.  
  
Harry sank in the third empty chair after Luna Lovegood and started thinking.  
  
As he was in deep thought, Luna asked, "What are you doing 'arry?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. Then, Luna shrieked.  
  
Harry turned and saw that Malfoy and his croonies are at it again. They faked as giant spiders and went off to scare Luna.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter.  
  
Luna went straight out of the library.  
  
Just then Madam Pince came walking, wand raised high, ready to stun nosy people like Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy!" roared Madam Pince.  
  
"What?!" came Malfoy's reply. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Don't play dumb, Malfoy."  
  
Harry slipped his way out of the library. He needed not to hear the arguments that went on with Malfoy and Madam Pince anymore. Harry scolded himself.  
  
Harry headed to the Great Hall, it was lunchtime.  
  
Place: Great Hall  
  
Ron was already sitted when Harry came. Harry sat next to Ron.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" greeted Ron as he settled.  
  
Then the Hermione came rushing towards them. She dropped to the next seat from Harry. "Hi, Hermione!" Ron greeted.  
  
"Listen." Hermione whispered. Harry and Ron drew closer to Hermione. "On my way here," She paused for a moment, looked around and made sure no one was listening. "I heard moaning in the empty classroom at the third floor. I really didn't want to go in and see what the fuss is all about, but I can't help my curiosity. And as I opened the door, the moaning grew louder. I peered inside. Two figures were lying on the floor, under the teacher's desk, one on top of the other. I can't really see what was going on, dunno what they're doing, but-oh no!"  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron chorused.  
  
"Maybe if we go there right now.." Hermione begun. "We can still see them!" continued Ron.  
  
All three stood up immediately, each grabbed a piece of muffin, and stuffed them to their mouthys. They dashed up to the third floor.  
  
As they neared the empty room, they heard the moaning.  
  
They drew nearer, nearer. and the moaning grew louder, too.  
  
Ron pushed the door slowly open, and they all peered inside; two figures lay on the floor, under the teacher's desk. And just as Hermione said, one was on top of the other. It was dark, and they couldn't figure out who the 2 figures are.  
  
"Come on," Hermione whispered. Harry and Hermione slowly went out of the room.  
  
Ron stayed back. He's eyes wide, as if he had just seen Aragog (giant spider).  
  
"Ron, come here!" urged Hermione. Harry and Hermione went back inside the room to see what was so interesting that held Ron back. And they saw it too.  
  
A Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy was laying in top of Cho's friend, Marietta.  
  
Harry thought. I just saw him in the library, a while ago. And that can't either be Marietta, they have double Herbology, before and after lunch.  
  
Then Ron dashed out of the room. Hermione followed. But Harry stayed.  
  
The couples, who lay there still hadn't notice that they had been seen.  
  
Harry slowly walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
Place: Divinition tower/classroom  
  
Time: two hours after the incident  
  
Harry hadn't seen Ron and Hermione since the incident a while ago (empty classroom).  
  
As Harry walked his way to the Divinition tower/classroom, he heard rapid footsteps behind him. He decided to stop walking and see who was the source of this.  
  
It was his friends, Ron and Hermione. "Hi there, Harry!" Ron panted as he said. "We were tailing you all the way here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have to tell you something." Hermione replied.  
  
"Wait, where on Merlin's beared did you go after the-" Harry stopped short, searching for the right word to use. But before Harry could say anything, Ron interrupted. "Oh come on, Harry! Forget about that!"  
  
"Right." Added Hermione. "We have something more important to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um. uh." Ron sputtered. ".you say it Hermione."  
  
"Cho's in the Hospital Wing." Hermione continued, as Ron had ordered.  
  
"Wha-" Harry exclaimed with a worried look etched on his pale face. "B-but. how did you know?"  
  
"Well," answered Ron. "after seeing the-you know-I went straight to the nearest bathroom. boys bathroom and."  
  
".and I went straight to the girls bathroom." Hermione continued looking serious. "when I got in, I saw Cho, lying unconscious on the floor of the girls bathroom, the one on the third floor. Then Professor McGonagall along with Professor Flitwick came and brought her to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Why?" questioned Harry nervously. "What happened to her?"  
  
"We know nothing 'bout that, Harry," came Hermione's reply. "We better visit her later, after-"  
  
"Why wait for later?!" Harry exclaimed, he was really getting very worried. He, Harry had been gaining deep and sincere feelings for Cho.  
  
"Calm down, Harry," Hermione assured him. "She is still active (alive)."  
  
Then, he realizes that he had been over reacting. "Right." Harry replied slowly. "I-I was just. worried."  
  
"That's okay, mate." Ron added. "Well, if you rally insist. probably, we can go and visit her now." Harry brightened at this.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, who gave him a we-should-not-go-there-now look.  
  
Place: Hospital Wing  
  
"I think we should go back." Hermione suggested, as the three reached the doorway of the Hospital Wing. She still didn't like the idea of getting out of class just to go and visit Cho in the Hospital Wing, when they can do that later.  
  
"Just shut it, Hermione." came Ron's reply.  
  
As they entered, they spotted Cho lying awake on the third bed after a first year, Hufflepuff who collapsed a day ago seeing Nearly Headless Nick floating in the air without any head at all.  
  
"Hi there Harry!" Cho greeted happily as they neared her. "Hi, Ron. Hi Hermione."  
  
Hi Cho!" replied Harry. "How are you?"  
  
"Just fine." answered Cho. "though,I still didn't recover from the shock which-"  
  
"Shock?!" Ron interrupted. "You mean you were electrified?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry then to Hermione, who both gave him another of those keep-your-mouth-shut look.  
  
"Well, you see," continued Cho. "I got all the way here because of the shock I had seeing m-my best friend Marietta, enjoying herself I the hands of M-Malfoy."  
  
"What?!" all three exclaimed.  
  
Ron collapsed.  
  
No one said anything for a moment. All were watching Ron being carried to the next empty bed beside Cho.  
  
Then Harry said, "S-So you saw it too then?"  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
"But why did you collapse in the bathroom?" questioned Hermione, sounding a bit confused.  
  
"A-Actually, I was about to vomit, so I hurriedly went to the bathroom." added Cho.  
  
"Then?" asked Harry.  
  
"I-I don't know what happened next." 


	3. Dream

Place: still in the Hospital Wing  
  
"S-So you mean," assured Hermione, while dozens of questions are floating in her mind. "that you were laying unconscious there in the bathroom without you even knowing what happened?"  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
"What?!" Hermione roared. "you-"  
  
"Actually," Cho interrupted. "I-I think. I collapsed because when I got in t-the m-moaning g-grew l-louder. and I could hear it from there."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands to her mouth. "t-the m- moaning was-"  
  
"Hermione, the girls bathroom in the third floor is just near t-the empty classroom, remember." Cho added.  
  
No one said anything for a minute.  
  
"THUD!"  
  
Ron had fell to the floor beside Cho's bed.  
  
"Ron!" they all shouted.  
  
"Oops!" came Ron's comment. He stood up dusting off his robes. "Guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Hey," Ron exclaimed, with an annoyed look etched on his face. "Shut it!"  
  
"Okay," Hermione managed. "And how was your sleep? Did you dream nice?"  
  
"Ron didn't reply.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um. I think we'd better go, Cho!" added Harry. "We'll see you later!"  
  
"Right." agreed Hermione. "We've got a class to catch."  
  
The three walked out of the Hospital Wing in silence.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said breaking the silence as they descended through the moving staiecase.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you fall over the bed?"  
  
"I-I was." Ron answered. "Hey! Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"Nothing." came Harry's reply. ".just answer it."  
  
"Well, I h-had this dream. it was about me and Marietta. w-we were- I hate to say this, but. can I trust you in this?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry replied.  
  
"What about you?" Ron added to Hermione.  
  
And Hermione just nodded.  
  
Place: Gryffindor common room  
  
Time: four o' clock in un the afternoon  
  
They reached the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room. They entered the portrait hole (Fat Lady) and sat on the couch in the common room.  
  
"Well, I-I dreamed about m-me and-" Ron continued as he settled onto the couch.  
  
"Go on." Hermione urged.  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
"M-Me and Marietta w-were totally falling for each other. Ron paused for a while, he took a deep breath, and said. "A-and. w-we were actually doing that THING."  
  
"Thing?" Hermione asked. Though Harry wasn't listening to Ron or concentrsting on what he said that much as Hermione, still, the same question was running through his mind: 'thing?'  
  
"Well," came Ron's answer. "don't you get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Okay then," Ron breathed. "I'll e-explain it to you then."  
  
But before Ron had the chance to say anything further, Ginny came hurrying towards them from the entrance of the portrait hole. "H'ya guys!"  
  
"Ginny," Ron said, totally annoyed wuth her younger sister. "What do you want this time?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well," Ron commented. "Go play dolly with your friends."  
  
"Dolly?!" Ginny exclaimed. "How could you-"  
  
Then she went off to the girl's dormitories, without looking back.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione continued, after Ginny had disappeared from view. "continue your story about your dream."  
  
"Okay," Ron agreed. "so after the. Where was I?"  
  
"The thingy part." answered Hermione.  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention to Ron's story, he was starring at the wall clock that hung on the wall beside the notice board. The clock read: 4:19  
  
It was already Transfiguration (class) time.  
  
Their Transfiguraton class is on 4:20.  
  
"Um. Hermione." Harry begun.  
  
But no one listened.  
  
Again, he tried. "Guys, it's."  
  
"So," Ron begun, not hearing Harry said. "the thingy means. um. uh."  
  
"Stop beating around the bush, Ron." Hermione added. "Go to the straight point."  
  
"Um. uh." Ron managed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione roared. She gave him a go-to-the-straight-point look.  
  
"I-I was." Ron managed. He was totally nervous, and totally scared to share to his friends his dream. "Um. uh."  
  
"Go. To. The. Straight. Point" Hermione said, emphasizing her words. "We still have Transfiguration class at 4:20pm."  
  
"Um. Do I really have to share to you my dream?" Ron questioned, realy, really nervous and scared to tell Hermione his.. Secret. Dream.  
  
Hermione nodded. While Harry, on the other hand, was checking the time at his watch; 4:23pm.  
  
4:30  
  
4:35  
  
4:40  
  
"Go on, Ron." Hermione urged.  
  
"Um." Harry said silently. "Hermione,"  
  
But Hermione didn't seem to hear him. Neither did Ron.  
  
"Hermione." Harry tried again. "Um. Hermione. Ron."  
  
"Yes?" At last, Hermione showed some of her attention to Harry. Ron also listened.  
  
"Um. it's already." Harry sputtered. He checked his watch again, 4:45, then continued. "time for Transfiguration class."  
  
Ron and Hermione were shocked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione roared. "Why didn't you say earlier?!"  
  
"What time is it?" Ron asked, totally rattled.  
  
"Well," came Harry's answer, he checked his watch again. "4:50"  
  
"Okay, whatever." Hermione added. "Let's go!"  
  
The three immediately gathered their Transfiguration things and hurriedly dashed off out the portrait hole.  
  
They ran.  
  
While running up the stairs, Ron said while panting, "McGonagall is so strict when it comes to time. She'll absolutely kill us."  
  
"Oh," Hermione breathed. ""Shut up, Ron."  
  
Place: Transfiguration classroom  
  
Time: 4:58  
  
They made it to the Transfiguration classroom in 8 minutes.  
  
They were gasping for breath when they finally reached the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
As they entered, all eyes were locked on them.  
  
The three immediately got to their places and sta down. But even before their butts can even touch their chairs, Professor McGonagall called, "No need to it down."  
  
Shocked.  
  
The three stood up.  
  
Ron was turning red. Hermione looked as if she was going to die at that very moment. And Harry, did nothing. He showed no dumb expression at all. For he, Harry is used to this; he was always the center of laughter during Potions class.  
  
Everyone was laughing (except the three of them of course). And unfortunately, they were having Transfiguration class with the Slytherins today, and Draco was there, sneering up at them.  
  
McGonagall continued, "Silence everyone." She turned at looked at the three candidates of late students. "The class is over."  
  
More laughter arose.  
  
The students all stood up and one by one they left the classroom.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione was the last to go. 


	4. Kiss Me

Place: Library  
  
Time: Dinnertime  
  
Friday. After their Transfiguration class, Harry and her friends decided to stay in the library for the night. They are going to do their homeworks for next week, so that tomorrow, Saturday, they can join the other sixth years (all sixth years) in their every Saturday night party.  
  
Ron slammed his books on the table and said "I will not eat dinner!"  
  
Harry and Hermione said nothing.  
  
If they go to the down to the Great Hall, they will just be the center of laughter.  
  
They were sitted in aisle #58.  
  
They started doing their homework. And no one said anything.  
  
Then, the library door opened. Two figures (shadows) entered the library, they didn't notice Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Nobody should be here," cold voice said. A boy's voice. "it's dinner time. Everyone would be in the Great Hall. Well, except for us, though."  
  
"But what about Madam Pince?" came a girl's voice. Nervous.  
  
"I already took care of that." answered the boy.  
  
Ron looked at Harry in a confused look. Harry simply shrugged. Hermione was still concentrating on her work.  
  
Harry heard the two figures make their way to the aisle next to them, aisle #59.  
  
Harry tried to ignore them, but he can't. Those voices sounded very familiar to him. He took a glance on Ron, who was leaning against the aisle divider, trying to hear what was going on with the people located on the aisle next to them.  
  
"Ignore them, Ron." Harry added, pulling Ron away from the aisle divider. "Let's get back to work."  
  
Ron obeyed.  
  
The three worked in silence.  
  
*Meanwhile. In the other aisle (59).  
  
The boy went nearer to the girl.  
  
When they were close to each other, the boy wrapped his hands around the girl's waist and kissed her in the lips.  
  
The girl agreed with it.  
  
Both, now, were kissing passionately. Nonstop.  
  
They lay on the library floor, the boy on top of the girl. (there is a bit moaning and sound of the kissing-lips)  
  
*Back to Harry and his friends, in the other aisle (58).  
  
"Did you hear that?!" Ron asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione heard it too, but they chose to deny it.  
  
"Just ignore, Ron" Harry suggested. "Concentrate."  
  
Now, Harry understood it all: the moaning they heard a dew days ago in the empty classroom in the third floor was exactly like this. Draco and Marietta are at it again. Good thing Ron didn't suspect anything.  
  
But after a while, Ron collapsed. And it was time for Hermione to notice that too.  
  
Place: Gryffindor common room  
  
Time: Saturday night.  
  
As Ron woke up.  
  
"Let's go!" Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry by their hands and started to drag them. But she can't, they were too heavy.  
  
"Where are we going, Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to loosen Hermione's grip on his hands.  
  
"Room for Requirement." came Hermione's answer.  
  
"Huh?!" Ron was totally confused.  
  
Harry remained silent. He knew what Hermione meant, and the answers to Ron's questions.  
  
"We are going to the Room for Requirement," Hermione continued. "because it is expected for all sixth years to be there."  
  
"Oh I see." Ron added. "But, I don't want to go. Draco and Mar- okay, let's go."  
  
The three hurried out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Now tell us,Ron ,what exactly was your dream about?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the Room for requirement.  
  
"Dream?" questioned Ron. "I didn't have a dream a while ago- oh! You mean the dream I tried to tell you days before."  
  
"Okay," Ron answered. "I-I was-"  
  
"And this time, go to the straight point." Hermione added. "The last time I asked you about that, you were beating around the bush with your uh's and your um's."  
  
"Okay sorry." Ron replied, nervously. "I-I-I"  
  
Ron took a glance at Hermione and said, "Fine. I-It w-was w-what you really t-think it was." Ron looked down.  
  
"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. Shocked.  
  
Harry had no comment at all. He,too, had strange dreams-but not like that.  
  
"IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" Ronm roared. "I DIDN'T LIKE, NOR EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN!"  
  
"Calm down," Hermione added. "I'm sorry. I was just shocked to hear it. That's all. Well, I promise-I mean, me and Harry promise that no one can know."  
  
Place: Room for Requirement  
  
They arrived.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Seamus asked. "Let's get started then. but before anything else, we would like to tell you all that we had decided to change the name, Every Saturday Party to Blizz"  
  
Seamus is the leader of this, Every Saturday Party (Blizz).  
  
"The first activity will be-" Seamus was cut off by the loud sound caused by the opening of the door. Draco and Marietta enetered.  
  
Both were holding hands.  
  
Everyone tried to ignore.  
  
Draco caught Hermione's eye, and looked away immediately.  
  
Draco sat down by the group of Slytherins, and Marietta settled beside her best friend, Cho Chang.  
  
"Very well," Seamus continued. "We have a suggestion here. our first acivity shall be Kiss Me"  
  
"The rules of the activity is," Seamus begun. "A person is chosen to start. And the others form 2 circles; one of the boy's and one of the girl's. The person will be blindfolded and stay in the middle of either of the 2 circles. He/She will be asked to pick someone to kiss by going to that person (with blindfolded eyes). So, if the person chosen is a guy, then he will stay in the middle of the girl's circle, and if it is a girl then she will stay in the middle of the guy's circle, to avoid kissing someone of the same sex."  
  
"What the-" Hermione managed, but Ron nudged her by the ribs, so she simply nodded.  
  
"All houses included." Seamus paused. "Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"One more thing," Seamus added. "the person will have to kiss with blindfold on, but the person he/she chooses to kiss will have sight. Got it?"  
  
A hand shot up.  
  
It was Pancy's. Pancy Parkinson.  
  
"Yes?" questioned Seamus. "What is it Ms. Parkinson?"  
  
"Um. Who's going to start?"  
  
"We'll see." Seamus replied. "Do you like to start, Ms. Parkinson?"  
  
Pancy thought for a while then she nodded.  
  
Everyone stood up and formed 2 circles; one of the boy's and another of the girl's.  
  
"Let's just stand, okay." Seamus pointed.  
  
Since there was no reply, it was expected to be yes.  
  
Once everyone was ready, Seamus got a big blindfold from his pocket, and wrapped it around Pancy's head, and tied it securely. After this, Seamus accompanied Pancy to the middle of the boy's circle. Seamus went to join with the rest of the guy's in the circle.  
  
"By the way, after every turn, it would be better if you don't stay in the same place as you have been." Seamus announced. "You may start, Pancy."  
  
Everyone stared (girls and boys).  
  
Pansy took on step to her right.  
  
Another.  
  
Another.  
  
And another.  
  
She was walking slowly towards Harry. Stunned.  
  
Harry felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand.  
  
But she turned around.  
  
She was now walking towards Draco.  
  
Draco tried to step back, but the two people beside him, Dean and Goyle, held him in place.  
  
Pancy got nearer to Malfoy.  
  
Draco tried to loosen Dean and Goyle's grip, but he didn't succeed.  
  
"Poor Draco." Harry heard Ron whispering to the person at his left, Neville, who was now very cold of fright.  
  
Some of the girls were giggling and muttering in their places (circle).  
  
Once Pansy took hold of Malfoy's hands, Dean and Goyle let go.  
  
Pancy kissed him for only 15 seconds, then, they parted.  
  
"Okay then," Seamus begun. "Thank you Ms. Parkinson. Now Dean please untie Pancy's blindfold and instead, tie it around Draco's head. And accompany him to the girl's circle.  
  
Dean obeyed.  
  
Once, Malfoy was ready, and so were the girls, in the other circle.  
  
"Go, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy walked. Very, very slowly.  
  
He was on Marietta and Hermione's direction. Both girls were staying beside each other.Gosh! 


End file.
